Love is sometimes right in front of you
by Imagination1pa
Summary: ALL HUMAN Bella is Emmett's sister, All the gang are the best of friends especially Bella and Edward. But is that all Bella and Edward are feeling. in this story Bella is not shy she has a back bone. Funny, Cute and could make you cry.


**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 1

Meeting you was fate,

Becoming your friend was a choice,

But falling in love with you was beyond my control.

(BPOV)

'_Beep, beep, beep_" I groaned at the stupid alarm slapping my hand on my bedside table trying to turn it off.

'_Beep, beep, beep, _beep' I groaned louder frustrated that the thing wont turn off, so I opened my eyes slightly just enough to see the snooze button.

'_Beep, Be—' _The alarm cut off as I clicked it with that I collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes just for five more minutes, but you and me both know is going to be a lot longer. Just as I feel my self drifting to sleep…

"RISE AND SHINE BELLSY, GET UP AND GET READY!" My brother Emmett bellowed from the doorway, hitting pots together which rung in my ears.

"I get it now stop banging them pots together in my ears, or you will live to regret it!" I said threateningly, I was not a morning person and everyone knew that.

"Jeez Bella your such a grouch in the morning." And with that he left.

Eventually I was showered, dressed in black skinny jeans and a midnight blue top with a V neckline along with black converses and just putting my wavy hair in a messy bun.

As I walked down the stairs I greeted my dad, Charlie, chief of police and My teddy bear of a brother Emmett.

"Hey."

"Good morning." Emmett bellowed causing Charlie to jump.

"Jeez Emmett almost gave me a heart attack have you heard of indoor voice?"

"Nope." Emmett replied as Charlie just muttered something that sounded like 'Of course' causing me to chuckle quietly.

We all sat down to breakfast and was chatting normally until Charlie looked at his watch and said "Is that the time, I'm going to be late and looks like so will you two." As soon as he mentioned that Emmett and me were up and gone but not after saying bye to Charlie. I hopped into the monster truck known as my brother's jeep; Emmett was speeding not because we were going to be late but because it's Emmett.

After a 10minute drive we pulled up at Forks High School, home to the Cheerleaders, Jocks, Sluts, Geeks, Hormonal teens and a few normal nice people.

When we arrived we had 10 minutes spare we scanned the parking lot before locking onto our group, which included: A shopaholic hyper pixie (Alice), A calm brother- like figure (Jasper), A don't take not crap model (Rosalie), Plain Jane (Me), A funny brother teddy bear (Emmett) and lastly a piano genius and my best friend (Edward). We are a unique group but we don't care we are all best friends.

As we walked over I caught Tanya glaring at me, I never know what her deal is but oh well I really don't care what's going on in the sluts life probably can't afford another obvious boob job.

When we both made it over I was brought into a hug by my best friend Edward, but this time when his arms wrapped around me a electrical like spark came racing through my body we both pulled apart quickly, by the look on his beautiful face he felt it too. _ 'Wait, Beautiful face what the? Where did that come from?' _I thought, oh well it doesn't matter, As I locked eyes with Edward I couldn't tear my gaze away, I never realized his piercing green eyes which at this moment seemed to be dazzling me. I also realized he wasn't tearing his gaze from my eyes from the expression it looked like he was seeing sun for the first time, I searched his eyes for emotion, what his eyes contained confused me further it was; Happiness, confusion and love? Love that can't be it, before I could search further both mine and Edward's train of thought was broken by a high-pitched squeal.

We turned to the source, which was Alice, and she was staring at us both jumping up and down.

"What Alice why you squealing now, another sale ay? I am not coming if there is!" I said

Alice's only reply was "I'm squealing because emotions are brewing and realization is here and the time will come when you realize what you've been so oblivious to. And for your info there is a sale at French Connection and you are going no ifs, buts or what's"

Before I could reply I spared a look at Edward who was glaring at Alice like she had just said his biggest secret.

What is he hiding from me?

**Oooo Can you guess what he is hiding? What do you think so far? Should I continue or delete it and try a different fan fiction? By the way excuse some punctuation.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
